<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contexto by Laet_lyre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010519">Contexto</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre'>Laet_lyre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Reunions, Romance, Slight Anxiety, University Student Tsukishima Kei, University Student Yachi Hitoka, University Student Yamaguchi Tadashi, during Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laet_lyre/pseuds/Laet_lyre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Puedes regresar a un lugar, pero la gente, las relaciones… nunca es igual."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contexto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetdcab/gifts">janetdcab</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hoy es el cumpleaños de Janet Cab así que ¡muchas felicidades! May the 4th be with you ;)<br/>Puedo decir con total sinceridad que nunca creí que escribiría sobre esta pareja. Espero haber hecho un trabajo al menos medio decente. ¡Un abrazo enorme!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un escalofrío le sube por la espalda y se arrebuja más en el abrigo, rumiando la traición. El mensaje de Yamaguchi le quema en el bolsillo, dentro de ese chat lleno de discusiones perdidas sin remedio. Uno sencillamente no discute con Yamaguchi Tadashi, en especial cuando ese uno es Tsukishima Kei. <em>La confianza da asco.</em></p>
<p>Resopla con impaciencia. Se recrea en su frustración para mantener a raya el nerviosismo que le aletea en la boca del estómago. Y es que no tiene ningún sentido. Tener que esperar a Kageyama él solo no debería suponer nada más que un leve contratiempo. Fueron compañeros de equipo durante tres años, lo ha visto sudar la gota gorda intentando analizar un texto de dos párrafos para literatura contemporánea y atragantarse engullendo bollos de carne, ¿acaso el reyezuelo va a empezar a imponerle respeto ahora? ¿Sólo porque a sus diecinueve años ya ha aterrorizado con sus saques a la mitad de las selecciones de vóley del mundo? <em>Por favor.</em> Kei es inmune a esa mirada altiva, de un azul imposible, que durante ese verano había llenado revistas y carteles.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?</p>
<p>Pesca su teléfono y mira la hora. Alza las cejas al comprobar que todavía faltan algo más de diez minutos para las siete. Habría jurado que llevaba bastante más tiempo esperando frente a la estación de metro. Entra en Line, ignora diligentemente las notificaciones de su hermano y vuelve a repasar la conversación que casi se sabe de memoria. Se suponía que Yachi y Yamaguchi debían estar ahí con él —o, mejor aún, en su lugar— para recibir a Don Jugador Profesional; después de todo, el disparate de la cena de reencuentro era idea suya. Esas cosas se hacen a los veinte años, para ver quién se ha quedado calvo o competir sobre quién tiene el jefe más insufrible.</p>
<p>
  <em>¿De verdad creen que pueden quedar una vez al año y fingir que seguimos siendo un equipo?</em>
</p>
<p>Se acuerda perfectamente de la última vez que vio a Kageyama en carne y hueso, a las puertas del Karasuno, en una mano el diploma y en la otra una pelota firmada por sus <em>kouhai</em>. Hinata hablaba por los codos. Yachi lloraba. Yamaguchi intentaba no hacerlo. El Rey y él habían permanecido un poco al margen del torbellino sentimental, cada uno en su lado del muro que se alzaba entre ellos desde el primer año y que nunca habían acabado de derribar. No es que se odiaran, las pullas convertidas más en un acicate, un empujón para seguir adelante, que en ofensa, pero estaba claro que aquel frente unido sólo iba a perdurar mientras jugasen bajo el mismo blasón. Algo que, como es dolorosamente evidente, ya no está a su alcance.</p>
<p>—¿Tsukishima?</p>
<p>El rubio alza la mirada. Se yergue instintivamente al tener ese par de ojos estudiándolo en vivo y en directo.</p>
<p>—Eh —reduce la distancia que los separa en dos pasos—, ¿cómo va la dominación mundial?</p>
<p>Kageyama aprieta los labios en una línea fina que tiembla y acaba por curvarse en una media sonrisa que disimula con un bufido.</p>
<p>—Bastante bien.</p>
<p>Kei se permite sonreír sin demasiada sorna. Le hace un gesto para que lo siga al interior del edificio.</p>
<p>—No deje que se le suba a la cabeza, Su Majestad —dice, disfrutando del pequeño mohín que suscita en el armador. Le parece oírlo refunfuñar.</p>
<p>—¿Y Yamaguchi y Yachi? —inquiere en lugar de caer en la provocación.</p>
<p>—Lamento que mi compañía no sea de su agrado —Kageyama le dirige una mirada carente de expresión. Kei chasquea la lengua.—A Yamaguchi se le ha alargado una reunión en la facultad y a Yachi le surgió algo en casa. Irán directamente al restaurante.</p>
<p>Kageyama asiente sin añadir nada más.</p>
<p>Se mueven a contracorriente por la estación. El enjambre de gente que regresa a sus casas desde las oficinas en el centro de Sendai pasa por su lado rodeándolos, prestándoles la atención justa para no colisionar con ellos. Es mejor así. Le apetece cero verse sumido en una improvisada firma de autógrafos del Rey, porque la mayoría de los fans suelen ser majos y comprensivos, pero siempre hay algún chiflado que pide veinte fotos, el teléfono y un mechón de pelo.</p>
<p>Bueno, vale, a lo mejor no es el caso. Que Kageyama es medianamente conocido en el mundo del vóleibol, no una estrella del rock. Aun así, le pone una mano en la espalda para que no se separe de su lado.</p>
<p>Llegan al andén sin percances y se meten en el primer vagón medianamente vacío que encuentran. Hay algunos asientos libres, pero para las tres paradas que son Kei decide quedarse de pie. El armador tampoco parece interesado en sentarse. Se queda plantado frente a una de las ventanas, contemplando las luces de la ciudad contra el cielo añil.</p>
<p>—¿Qué se siente al estar de vuelta?</p>
<p>La pregunta se le escapa, suave, antes de que su mente racional pueda evitarlo. Una parte de él reza para que el otro no la haya oído, pero Kageyama se gira. Sin embargo, no hay juicio ni burla en su mirada. El moreno arruga la nariz de un modo en absoluto encantador que Kei conoce muy bien. Al final se decanta por un “no lo sé” de sabor agridulce que deja en el aire todo lo que el armador no sabe expresar con palabras.</p>
<p>-.-.-.-</p>
<p>Caminan en silencio, manteniendo la distancia socialmente aceptada para dos personas que van juntas al mismo sitio pero sin <em>estar</em> juntas. En algunos puntos en que la acera es demasiado estrecha, el armador baja a la poco transitada carretera para esquivar las farolas. Kei redescubre lo silencioso que es siempre que Hinata no está en un radio de cincuenta metros, como un gato enorme —uno de esos que te arrancarían la mano si intentases acariciarlos. Casi podría olvidarse de que existe si no fuera por su presencia, esa que hace que la gente se gire a mirarlo y que sus oponentes se pongan en guardia.</p>
<p>No sabe decir si lo irrita o lo llena de un extraño orgullo tipo “ese de ahí era mi compañero de equipo”. Puede que sea una mezcla de ambos. Y que haya algo más que una pizca de lo segundo. Aunque no va a admitirlo ni muerto.</p>
<p>—¿Has sabido del enano últimamente? —dice sólo por romper el silencio. Y su línea de pensamiento.</p>
<p>—No mucho —responde con un encogimiento de hombros.—Algo sobre un maratón de One Piece con su compañero de piso. Oye —lo llama—, no es que me desagradase que seas tú, es que me sorprendió.</p>
<p>El rubio frunce el ceño y se detiene. Entiende las palabras, juntas y por separado, pero no en ese contexto. De esa persona. <em>¿Desde cuándo tienes que justificarte conmigo?</em> El armador, que había seguido andando, retrocede hasta él con la duda pintada en la cara. Kei puede seguir siendo más alto y todo lo que quiera, pero no le vale para escapar de esos iris azules. Por un instante sólo es capaz de pensar en la poca justicia que les hacen los pósteres.</p>
<p>—No quería ofenderte —continúa el armador.</p>
<p>—No estoy ofendido —dice, con una sequedad que no pretendía. Kageyama ladea la cabeza y enarca una ceja. Kei no lo culpa por no creerlo.—Era sólo un comentario estúpido, nada más.</p>
<p>El moreno asiente despacio, como si estuviese ensamblando mentalmente las piezas de un rompecabezas, y farfulla algo que sonaba como “por si acaso” antes de volverse para proseguir su camino. Aquello le deja una extraña sensación en la piel, y tiene que frotarse las manos hasta hacer desaparecer el cosquilleo antes de ir tras Kageyama, que está a punto de girar en la esquina equivocada.</p>
<p>Llegan al restaurante un poco antes de la hora acordada. El armador se queda parado junto a la puerta, supone que con la intención de esperar a sus amigos, pero Kei entra sin pensárselo dos veces, dejándose abrazar por la cálida atmósfera del interior.</p>
<p>—¿De verdad vas a quedarte ahí?</p>
<p>El moreno lo mira, otea el final de la calle y vuelve a mirarlo un par de segundos antes de decidirse a entrar también. Sin embargo, la tensión no lo abandona del todo. Sigue ahí, en el modo en que se muerde el labio y se parapeta —sin mucho éxito, debido a su tamaño— tras la carta que finge estudiar una vez están sentados en un rincón.</p>
<p>Dada su política de mantener las distancias, el rubio no recuerda haberse sentado nunca así con Kageyama, frente a frente y los dos solos. El silencio no es tan grato como se lo podría haber parecido años atrás. De hecho, su ansiedad es contagiosa, hace que a Kei se le agarrote el pecho y le moleste al respirar.</p>
<p>—No vamos a vendarte los ojos y tirarte al mar ni nada por el estilo, ¿sabes? —dice con lo que espera que sea un tono amigable.</p>
<p>Se arrepiente de abrir la boca en cuanto las pupilas dilatadas del armador se fijan en él. Y entonces lo entiende: no, no lo sabe. No tiene ni puñetera idea de por qué está ahí, qué esperan de él.</p>
<p>
  <em>Es lo que quería decirme en el tren: no es que no sepa cómo se siente, es que no siente que haya vuelto. Puedes regresar a un lugar, pero la gente, las relaciones… nunca es igual.</em>
</p>
<p>Debería haberlo previsto. La dinámica social de Kageyama se compone principalmente de compañeros unidos “por el bien del equipo” y rivales que lo mueven a superarse. Los mensajes ocasionales de sus antiguos compañeros deben de parecerle por compromiso. A Kei se le pasan mil frases por la mente, pero todas le suenan vacías.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sobre todo viniendo de mí.</em>
</p>
<p>¿Cómo va a convencerlo de que hay personas a las que les importa de verdad el tío que ponía más empeño en tocarle la moral que en los entrenamientos?</p>
<p>—Tienen curri de cerdo. Está bastante bien —ofrece en su lugar. No sabe de dónde sale semejante estupidez, pero ahora que ha empezado a hablar no puede parar.—Lo pedí la primera vez que vine aquí con Yamaguchi. Fue en nuestro primer semestre, llevábamos toda la tarde estudiando y a él se le antojaron patatas fritas.</p>
<p>»La cosa es que no sé quién le dijo que por aquí vendían las mejores patatas fritas de la ciudad, en un local pequeño y casi imposible de encontrar. Total, que dimos veinte vueltas y, cuando por fin lo encontramos, a Yamaguchi no le gustaron nada. Demasiado crujientes, según él. Ya sabes cómo es —pone los ojos en blanco.</p>
<p>A Kageyama se le escapa una risita —“Sí, lo recuerdo”— y él vuelve a respirar con normalidad. El movimiento se demuestra andando o, lo que es lo mismo, no tiene que intentar explicar a Kageyama que tiene amigos, sólo actuar como tal. Y eso pasa por hacerlo partícipe de todas aquellas tonterías.</p>
<p>—Yo me estaba muriendo de hambre, así que entramos en el primer sitio abierto que vimos —hizo un gesto amplio con la mano abarcando el resto del local.—Yamaguchi se quedó sin sus patatas, pero al final creo que valió la pena —echa una ojeada a los farolillos de papel que penden del techo y dotan al local de una luz alegre y hogareña.—Este es un sitio tranquilo, así que solemos venir al acabar los exámenes.</p>
<p>—Sí, es agradable —responde, siguiendo su mirada.—¿Te acuerdas de Hoshiumi-san? —Kei tuerce el gesto. Claro que se acuerda. Después de que su equipo los arrollase en las Nacionales, había invertido mucho tiempo en estudiar a aquel nuevo Pequeño Gigante.—A él le gustan esos… —recrea con las manos una forma pequeña y alargada—, crujientes con sabor a gamba y salsa de ciruela. Pero él odia que se reblandezcan, una vez le echó una bronca tremenda a Sokolov por dejarse una bolsa abierta.</p>
<p>—Pensé que los atletas profesionales tendríais una dieta más… estricta —comenta.</p>
<p>—Bueno —inclina la cabeza—, nadie es perfecto. Por cierto, Yamaguchi me mandó un vídeo de uno de tus partidos —esgrime una media sonrisa.—Has mejorado.</p>
<p>Kei abre y cierra la boca como un pez, desarmado por el cumplido. La llegada de Yachi y Yamaguchi lo salva del bochorno. Ambos se disculpan profusamente, acaparando para sí toda la vergüenza de la prefectura, hasta que la llegada de la camarera los interrumpe. En cuanto acaban de pedir, Kageyama se apresura a tranquilizarlos. Kei tiene el reproche en la punta de la lengua, pero se lo traga a tiempo de no arruinar el reencuentro.</p>
<p>-.-.-.-</p>
<p>Sus amigos ponen a Kageyama al día y se turnan para hacerle preguntas sobre su vida en Oita*, sus viajes y la experiencia de las Olimpiadas. Ahí es donde el armador se explaya, y el rubio se encuentra a sí mismo asintiendo con interés, fascinado por su desenvoltura a la hora de describir jugadas. La capacidad analítica del armador siempre fue terrorífica, y no ha hecho sino refinarse de un modo abrumador. <em>¿Qué pensará de mí?</em>, se pregunta. Kageyama no es de los que alaban a la ligera, lo sabe perfectamente. Eso no impide que sus avances le sepan a poco al compararse con un jugador de talla mundial.</p>
<p>La cena se pasa volando, demasiado para su gusto. Prácticamente arrastra los pies mientras deshacen el camino a la estación, más molesto por los mil trescientos kilómetros de camino hasta Oita que por el frío.</p>
<p>—¿Dónde te alojas, Kageyama-kun? —pregunta Yachi.</p>
<p>—En casa de mis padres. Hace bastante que no los veo, pasaré las fiestas con ellos.</p>
<p>—Entonces supongo que nos separamos aquí —dice la chica.</p>
<p>Tanto ella como Yamaguchi toman el metro de vuelta al campus. En condiciones normales Kei haría lo mismo, retirarse a su espacio, a su rutina. Prepararse una infusión de fresa y vainilla mientras avanzaba en sus lecturas obligatorias, protegido del mundo por sus auriculares con cancelación de ruido. No obstante, esa noche le pide que se arriesgue. Yamaguchi no lo cuestiona cuando no hace ademán de seguirlos, sino que le dedica una sonrisa cómplice antes de despedirse. Kei finge no verla, por el bien de su salud mental.</p>
<p>Kageyama y él se dirigen a su andén. El tren ya está allí. Si esprintasen podrían subir sin problemas, pero ni él acelera el paso ni el armador lo apremia. Ven cerrarse las puertas sin inmutarse y, tras unos segundos, en la parada sólo quedan ellos y el zumbido de los fluorescentes. Lo invade la misma sensación que cuando está en su cuarto estudiando de madrugada, o conduciendo por una carretera vacía por la noche. Esa percepción de que el tiempo se para y todas las posibilidades del universo están al alcance de su mano si quisiera cogerlas.</p>
<p>Es reconfortante.</p>
<p>—¿Y ya has hecho las compras navideñas?</p>
<p>Es Kageyama quien rompe el silencio en esa ocasión, pero Kei siente las palabras como suyas. Y también la intención que hay detrás.</p>
<p>—Mañana estoy libre.</p>
<p>Cuenta dos latidos antes de que una sonrisa aletee en los labios de Kageyama, suave y plácida. No tiene nada que ver con la mueca que forzaba en el instituto, y hace que se le caldee el rostro. Carraspea.</p>
<p>—¿Tienes alguna idea de qué quieres comprar?</p>
<p>—No estoy seguro —responde sin dejar de sonreír, y Kei se lamenta de que el nuevo corte de pelo del armador deje tan a la vista esos iris que amenazan con ahogarlo—. Debería esforzarme en encontrar algo bonito para mis padres, con todo lo que me han apoyado.</p>
<p>—Hmm, eso está bien —murmura—. Ya de paso, recuerda que gracias a mí pudiste acabar el instituto. Si te sientes generoso y quieres conseguirme una reproducción a tamaño natural de un triceratops o ponerme un piso en Ginza* no pienso quejarme.</p>
<p>Kageyama se ríe. Es un sonido grave que le atraviesa la piel y resuena en su caja torácica.</p>
<p>—¿Te conformarías con una habitación en Oita?</p>
<p>Más tarde no recordará qué respondió, o si llega a hacerlo. Lo único que existirá será ese beso contra la pared de la marquesina, ese reencuentro que trae mil primeras veces, en la ciudad de siempre pero que nunca será igual.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Los Schweiden Adlers, equipo profesional al que pertenece Kageyama, son una referencia al equipo Oita Miyoshi Weisse Adler, de la ciudad de Oita, capital de la prefectura homónima.<br/>*Ginza es la zona más lujosa y elegante de Tokio, en la que se encuentran las tiendas más exclusivas.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>